Batu Akik Au
by pseudonimdeul
Summary: Hakyeon cuma butuh satu batu akik, satu bajigur, dan sekelompok musisi jalanan untuk hidup bareng Taekwoon. Ini bukan cerita mistis sih intinya. NEO / LEON / VIXX


"Yeon, ada paket tuh buat kamu." Hakyeon disambut dengan kabar dari kakaknya tersebut yang kebetulan lagi main ke rumah, anaknya kangen eyang. Padahal Hakyeon tau itu cuma alesan belaka, soalnya besok suaminya ada acara liburan dari kantor dan mereka berdua pingin seneng-seneng tanpa keganggu anak minta susu.

Meski pun begitu, Hakyeon tetep seneng dengar kabar ada paket. Pasalnya muka Hakyeon udah kayak kanebo kering, kaku dan keras. Dia udah pre order masker langganannya dari sebulan lalu biar muka lentur kayak badannya lee joon, partner jazz ballad project yang sempet Hakyeon kerjain.

Setengah berlari masuk kamarnya, Hakyeon kaget. Bukannya nemuin kotak seukuran dus hape dan dibungkus plastik jne, Hakyeon malah disambut sama kotak hitam segede kardus laptop yg berhiaskan pita pink. Hakyeon membukanya pelan-pelan supaya kardusnya kali aja bisa dipake lagi kapan-kapan. Sekelebat pikiran melintas di benak Hakyeon kalo ini dari Taekwoon, tapi pikiran itu langsung terbenam di dasar bumi ketika Hakyeon melihat sepucuk surat dengan tulisan tangan yang udah ga asing buat Hakyeon.

"Jadi basement gue ye Yeon minggu depan - Bang Wookie lu tersayank"

Hakyeon mendesah sedalam-dalamnya. Bukan karena spelling best man yg salah, bukan juga karena dia kecewa bang Ryeowook mau nikah ga bilang-bilang sama dia, tapi ini udah ke 6 kalinya Hakyeon dapet undangan nikah di awal bulan.

Hakyeon lumayan bete karena pertama, semua yg nikah itu temen deket dan itu berarti Hakyeon harus mengeluarkan kocek lebih dalem. Iya, Hakyeon emang ketat dalam urusan ngeluarin uang kecuali buat beli produk perawatan wajah kesayangannya. Kedua, Hakyeon iri. Ketiga, Hakyeon iri pake banget. Bang Ryeowook dan temen-temennya yang lain baru menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan aja udah berani melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih mantap. Hakyeon sama Taekwoon yang notabene udah 3 tahun, kapan?

"Om Yoyon... Ada Om Ciki nih." Yongeun, ponakan kesayangan Hakyeon, teriak dari balik pintu kamar Hakyeon. Wonshik? Ngapain itu bocah kesini?

"Iya bentar." Hakyeon buru-buru minggirin kotak kiriman Ryeowook sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Di ruang tengah Wonshik lagi duduk sambil nimbrung Yongeun yang lagi nonton Misha and the Bear.

"Youngeun, tau gak Misha ama beruangnya mirip siapa ama siapa?" Wonshik masih belum ngeh kalau Hakyeon udah keluar kamar.

"Hm... Ngga om. Emang mirip siapa?" Youngeun dengan polosnya nanya balik.

"Misha itu Om Yoyon, sama kan rese sama berisiknya? Terus beruangnya Om Taekwoon, ya kan? Pasrah-pasrah aja sama Om Yoyon."

"HEH KIM WONSHIK. PONAKAN GUE LO AJARIN APA HAH?" Suara TOA Hakyeon keluar. Yongeun masih bengong ngeliatin bolak balik antara TV, Wonshik sama Hakyeon. Wonshik sendiri cuma cengar cengir.

"Kaga elah Yeon, cuma becanda." Wonshik ngeles. "Eh, temenin gue dong."

"Ngapain?"

"Makan mi ayam jamur di belakang komplek." Hakyeon seketika hening denger jawaban Wonshik. Ini anak serius ke rumah Hakyeon yang notabene beda RT cuma buat ngajakin makan mi ayam?

"Sik, kenal teknologi hp ga? Sms gitu? Atau whatsapp kek, line kek, katalk kek?" Hakyeon mijet-mijet kepalanya. 2014 masih ada makhluk macem gini.

"Gaada pulsa. Gaada paket. Udah deh, hayuk lah ngemi kita." Wonshik udah mulai berdiri sambil benerin rambutnya, ngintip ngintip bayangan di lemari kaca tempat ibunya Hakyeon majang piring-piring cantik.

"Yaudah gue ambil dompet dulu." Hakyeon menghela napas terus balik lagi ke kamarnya.

"Om Ciki, Om Ciki." Tiba-tiba Youngeun manggil pas Wonshik mau keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Kenapa?"

"Iya om, Misha and the Bear mirip Om Yoyon ama Om Taekwoon."

Wonshik ngakak tanpa suara.

* * *

><p>Hakyeon udah lama banget sebenernya ga jalan-jalan ke sekitaran komplek rumahnya, apalagi kalo ga ada yang ngajakin. Duh, super males deh. Makanya Hakyeon lumayan bersyukur kalo Wonshik suka random mampir ke rumahnya buat ngajakin main. Walau pun mainnya juga suka random sih, ngajakin liat-liat kolam lele atau kolam buat usaha empang misalnya.<p>

Hakyeon takjub banget sepanjang perjalanannya ke mie ayam jamur pak lee (sebenernya namanya pak lik, tapi biar eye catching aja banner nya diubah begitu), berjajar tukang batu-batu akik dari berbagai macam warna sama ukuran.

"Whoaa gue tinggal di gua mana deh Shik kok kagak tau di sini ada pameran batu akik?" Hakyeon nanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari batu indah nan rupawan itu.

"Di gua hiro kali yeon. Lagian ini bukan pameran lay, ini pada jualan."

"Hooo," Hakyeon ngangguk-ngangguk, "mahal ga Shik harganya?"

"Ng.. Nggak tau deh gue." Tanpa terasa mereka udah sampe di tempat mie ayam jamur dan seketika obrolan mereka tentang batu-batu itu pun terputus. Wonshik langsung mesen mi ayam spesial plus tulangan kalo ada.

Mereka mengambil tempat agak ke dalem dan deket kipas angin.

"Lo udah dapet undangan nikahan dari bang Ryeowook, shik?" tanya Hakyeon sambil memilin sedotan buat mainan.

"Udah. Gercep banget ya doi. Gue kira dia bakal nikah sama boneka jerapahnya yang gede banget itu. Akhirnya dapet jodoh manusia beneran juga."

"Gue jadi kepikiran deh..."

"Kepikiran apaan? Uang ngamplop?" Wonshik ga merhatiin raut wajah Hakyeon yang lagi khawatir karena sibuk ngeliatin dapur mi ayam, nungguin pesenannya keluar.

"Yaelah, bukan lah Shik. Hubungan gue sama Taekwoon." Hakyeon agak mendesah di kata terakhir tapi Wonshik masih ga sadar kalo Hakyeon beneran galau.

"Lah? Kenapa emang? Lo lagi berantem? Perasaan lo adem ayem aja sama doi." Wonshik menatap Hakyeon setelah ngeliat pesenannya on the way keluar dari dapur.

"Justru itu! Terlalu adem ayem, kayak ga hidup. Terus jadinya ya stuck di situ-situ aja. Lo perhatiin deh gue udah hampir 3 tahun sama Taekwoon belum ada progress, Bang Wookie baru 3 bulan udah mau nikah aja. Minhyuk, Sungjae, Jackson, semua pada mau nikah bulan ini. Gue kapan, Shik?" Hakyeon akhirnya mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya ke Wonshik, daripada cuma ngasih petunjuk-petunjuk kecil yang ujung-ujungnya dicuekin sama dia.

Wonshik ngangguk-ngangguk paham soal kekhawatiran Hakyeon.

"Menurut gue nih yeon, Taekwoon itu tipe orang yang mesti didorong atau dipancing."

"Udah sering banget kali dipancing. Kan kalo kondangan suka berdua, suka ditanya-tanyain juga. Dia cuma senyum sopan." Hakyeon menghembuskan nafas dalam.

"Ya.. Kalo gitu elo yang mesti gerak duluan yeon. Bisa aja Taekwoon mikirnya dia belum sempurna buat hidup bareng lo untuk bisa bikin lo bahagia. Makanya dia ga mau sembarangan ngajakin lo nikah tanpa ada persiapan." Wonshik menutup mulutnya, kaget. Hakyeon juga kaget.

"Yeon, gue kesambet apa Yeon. Ini omongan paling bermakna yang pernah gue keluarin Yeon"

Hakyeon menepuk pundak Wonshik pelan, "Mungkin penunggu batu akik. Tapi siapa pun yang nyambet elo Shik, omongannya bener. Gue harus gerak duluan."

Gak berapa lama, dua mangkok mie ayam pun tandas di tangan Hakyeon sama Wonshik. Sambil nyeruput es teh manis pesenannya, tiba-tiba Hakyeon kepikiran sesuatu.

"Shik, abis ini liat batu akik itu yuk."

"Hah? Ngapain?" Tanya Wonshik di sela-sela ngunyah es batu. "Isinya bapak-bapak semua Yeon. Pada anteng banget itu jongkok-jongkok depan kios seharian, macem bocah lagi di warnet."

"Penasaran aja gue. Seru banget kayanya. Ya? Ya?" Wonshik kadang emang susah banget buat bilang ngga ke Hakyeon. Diapun manggut-manggut menyanggupi.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya mereka berduapun keluar dari kios mi ayam kemudian menuju kios batu akik yang Hakyeon liat sebelumnya. Bener kata Wonshik, banyak banget bapak-bapak pada jongkok depan kios itu. Hakyeon mencoba melongok isi kios itu apa aja. Ternyata selain batu warna-warna yang udah jadi dan dipajang di etalase, ada juga batu-batu yang belum jelas rupanya di wadah-wadah plastik.<p>

"Pak, pak." Hakyeon ikutan jongkok lalu nyolek seorang bapak-bapak yang lagi asik liat-liat batu yang lebih mirip batu split dibanding batu perhiasan itu. "Itu apa sih pak?"

"Ini batu yang belum dipoles dek. Baru diambil ini dari kali. Nanti kalo udah dipoles baru deh jadi warna-warni kaya yang dipajang itu." Si bapak ngejelasin sambil masih milih-milih batu

"Mahal gak pak?"

"Yaaa jelas lebih mahal yang udah jadi lah daripada yang masih milih-milih gini."

"Kalo dibikin cincin pak?"

"Tergantung iketannya. Mau emas, perak, apa yang biasa aja."

Hakyeon manggut-manggut. Ada ide yang sebenernya rada-rada koplak di kepalanya dia.

"Yeon, lu nanya lengkap amat dah." Hakyeon gatau sejak kapan Wonshik ikutan jongkok bareng bapak-bapak di depan kios itu.

"Kepikiran aja Shik... Kalo orang ngelamar pake cincin berlian, kenapa gue gak ngelamar Taekwoon pake cincin batu akik ya? Kan lebih macho tuh, pas sama muka gaharnya dia."

Wonshik hening. Bapak-bapak yang tadi di tanya Hakyeon juga berenti milihin batu, agaknya si bapak denger ide "brilian"nya Hakyeon.

"Tessy aja gak gitu-gitu banget kali Yeon!" Wonshik akhirnya bereaksi, dan si bapak sebelah Hakyeon ngikik ketawa. "Udah ah! Gesrek lo, kekenyangan kali ya? Pulang yuk." Wonshik narik paksa Hakyeon buat ninggalin kios itu.

* * *

><p>Seminggu dari kunjungan ke kios batu akik itu, Hakyeon ga bisa menepis ide untuk ngelamar Taekwoon pake batu akik. Kata orang, cara ngasih surprise ke orang itu kalo ga bagus banget, ya unik banget. Lagian batu akik juga mirip Taekwoon, makin dipoles makin keliatan indahnya. Ga cuma indah, tapi bisa macho juga. Uh, mantep tenan! Batin Hakyeon.<p>

Hakyeon udah membulatkan niatnya untuk beli cincin nanti malem. Sekarang saatnya bikin rencana ngelamarnya. Hakyeon ngambil laptop sama notebook dan dibawa ke ruang tv. Hakyeon lagi sendirian di rumah, makanya dia milih ke ruang tv dan dinyalain dengan volume 25 supaya rame.

Tanggal, tempat, step by step ngelamar.

"Gimana ya ngelamar yang romantis, unik, murah…" ujar Hakyeon ke diri sendiri sambil tangannya memencet tombol bawah laptop, mata gerak dari kanan-kiri ngebaca saran-saran dari internet, budget nya gede banget.

"Nang," Hakyeon terlonjak kaget saat pundaknya tetiba ditepok dari belakang. Ternyata ibunya baru pulang.

"Aduh, anak lanang ibu mau ngelamar toh? Nih, bajigur. Tadi ibu ngeliat di jalan, langsung keingetan kamu." Hakyeon mesem-mesem sendiri karena ketauan ibunya dan juga keinget kalo bajigur itu minuman favorit Hakyeon sama Taekwoon.

"Ibu ke dalem dulu ya, nang, kalo sukses langsung kabarin ibu loh." Ini yang Hakyeon suka dari ibunya, ga banyak mau tau dan suka inget makanan kesukaannya, "Oh iya itu tv kecilin yeon. Dari gerbang kedengeran."

Ketika Hakyeon duduk membuka iketan karet bajigur nya, di TV muncul iklan Spiderman. Hakyeon keingetan adegan Mary Jane mau dilamar Peter Parker. Di restoran prancis, cincin di bawah gelas champagne, dan ada musik pengiring khusus nyanyiin mereka. Ya, walau pun gagal sih lamarannya. Tapi Hakyeon langsung kebayang tetekbengek gimana dia ngelamar nanti. Di alun-alun, batu akik di dalem bajigur, dan ada musik pengiring nyanyiin lagu terbarunya Rossa featuring Afgan. Syedaph. Tinggal tanya Taekwoon bisanya kapan.

Teringat tulisan "never put off until tomorrow what you can do today" di buku sidu, Hakyeon buru-buru ngambil handphonenya terus ngebuka chat katalk sama Taekwoon. Chat terakhir Taekwoon ngirim heart.

Heart buat main anipang.

Hakyeon cuma bisa senyum pait karena ga kaya orang pacaran pada umumnya, Taekwoon hampir ga pernah nanya basa basi macem lagi apa, udah makan belum, dan sebagainya. Nasib, tapi apa mau dikata. Namanya juga udah sayang.

"Malem minggu main yuk." Hakyeon ngirim chat ke Taekwoon. Main, karena kalo Hakyeon bilang ngedate atau malem mingguan, Taekwoon bakal ngeles-ngeles mulu kaya bajay .

"Kemana?" Taekwoon lagi pegang handphone kayanya, langsung dibales gpl.

"Alun-alun utara."

"Rame."

"Ya masa ke kuburan. Kalo mau ke kuburan ya malem jumat sekalian."

"Iya iya. Tar aku jemput."

Hakyeon senyum. Rencana oke, orangnya juga oke. Tinggal eksekusi.

Hakyeon buru-buru ngabisin bajigur dan beberes buat cabut ke kios batu akik. Berhubung Hakyeon masih awam sama batu akik, makanya Hakyeon berangkat secepat mungkin. Milih baju aja bisa 3 jam, apalagi milih cincin lamaran. Notebook, hape, dompet, cek. Hakyeon ngambil kunci motor scoopy nya di guci sebelah tv sembari teriak, "Bu, Hakyeon keluar dulu ya. Pulangnya agak maleman." Tanpa mendengar jawaban ibunya, Hakyeon melesat pergi.

Pas banget begitu sampe tempat batu kios, bapaknya lagi ngejajarin batu beserta ring-ringnya. Hakyeon reflek jongkok di depan kios sambil merhatiin batu yang cocok sama karakter Taekwoon satu per satu.

"Eh, adek yang mau ngelamar pake batu akik kemarin itu kan? Jadi dek? Kirain cuma bercandaan aja..." si bapak ternyata masih hafal sama Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sumringah sama malu sedikit, tapi demi masa depan yang lebih baik mah apa boleh buat.

"Iya pak, tapi saya bingung yang cocok kayak gimana ya? Ini masing-masing batu ada khasiatnya ga sih pak? Waktu itu saya pernah nonton tessy, eh cincinnya mau aja disuruh muter sama dia pak. Nanti kalo saya pakein cincin ini ke pacar saya, dia bisa saya suruh muter-muter juga ga pak?"

Bapak itu diem, tertegun.

.

.

.

"Wah, saya ngga jual batu-batu yang macem gitu dek. Emang yang mau dikasih cincinnya orangnya kaya apa?" Si Bapak akhirnya jawab.

"Hmmm tinggi pak, terus putih banget orangnya. Jarinya lentik-lentik. Ganteng sih pak, tp dingin banget. Sering cuek, kadang gak peka." Si Bapak manggut-manggut aja, padahal dalem hati udah ngedumel "Ini bocah sekalian curhat apa?!"

"Kalo orangnya putih terus jarinya lentik, yang ini kayanya cocok nih" si bapak ngasih Hakyeon sebuah cincin bermata warna merah maroon. "Warnanya pasti nimbul deh, soalnya kontras sama kulitnya. Lingkar cincinnya juga kecil."

Hakyeon ngamatin cincin yang dikasih si bapak itu. Warnanya emang bagus sih, merahnya kalem, gak kaya merah ngejreng warna rambut Hakyeon pas jaman jahiliyah. "Yang ini berapa pak?"

"200 aja deh dek, harga penglaris." Hakyeon ngitung dalem hati. Buat beli bajigur nanti berapa, belom lagi kalo nanti ditolak dibakal pulang naik angkot bayar berapa.

"Ga bisa kurang pak?" Hakyeon usaha nawar pake muka melas.

"Wah itu udah dimurahin, bener deh. Suer." Si bapak angkat-angkat 2 jari. "Bonusnya bapak kasih kotak beludru buat cincin deh, gratis.!"

"Yaudah deh pak, ini uangnya." Hakyeon ngambil dompetnya dan ngasih bapaknya dua lembar seratus ribuan. "Ga usah pake kotaknya pak, saya mau masukin cincinnya ke bajigur pas ngelamar. Makasih ya pak! Doain saya sukses." Hakyeon ngengir sambil megangin cincin yang baru dia beli terus balik ke motornya. Si bapak lagi lagi cuma bisa bengong liat kelakuan Hakyeon. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang...

* * *

><p>Matahari udah terbenam waktu Hakyeon nyampe di alun-alun utara. Dia celingak celinguk nyari orang yang pas banget suaranya buat bantuin Hakyeon ngelamar Taekwoon. Di sekitar tugu Hakyeon menyadari hidung dan rambut coklat dikeatasin yang udah ga asing lagi.<p>

Hakyeon berlari kecil menghampiri orang tersebut, "Oi, Wan!" panggilnya.

"Wey, Yeon! Kemana aja nih baru keliatan? Biasanya mojok lo berduaan di tempat yang jauh dari lampu," goda cowok yang ternyata bernama Jaehwan atau Wawan ini.

Gimana Hakyeon bisa kenal sama Jaehwan? Karena saban malem minggu Jaehwan demen banget ngamenin Hakyeon pdkt jaman dulu. Di kasih 2ribu, suka dapet bonus 1 album. Jadi makin lama ya makin akrab.

"Biasa Wan, sibuk. Lo ga move on dari alun-alun utara? Pantesan jomblo mulu," balas Hakyeon.

"Jas merah, mas Hakyeon! Jangan sekali-kali melupakan sejarah! Kita terbentuk dari tempat ini. Walau pun sekarang kita suka dapet panggilan tampil di kafe atau ulangtahun, tempat ini yang bikin kita kayak sekarang," cowok yang tadinya sibuk nambel drum ecek2nya tetiba berkata dengan berapi-api.

"Hyokkie?! Kok udah gede banget?! Pinter ngomong lagi? Dulu kan kamu paling kecil, imut, paling enak buat disayang-sayang. Sekarang udah makin kece gini," Hakyeon ga sanggup membendung naluri keibuannya kalo udah ketemu Sanghyuk. Sebagai lelaki yang ngerasa udah gede, Sanghyuk meringis, mundur perlahan ngeliat gelagat Hakyeon yang kayaknya mau nemplok ke dia.

"Yeon, Yeon.. Bukan sanghyuk yang cepet gede. Elo nya aja yang berhenti tumbuh." Jaehwan buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian Hakyeon tapi malah sukses dapet 'chop neck' handalan dari dia.

"Aduh, Yeon, geli Yeon aduh..." Jaehwan berusaha menghindar ke segala arah tanpa hasil.

"Waduh, mas Hakyeon ini ono opo toh tumben datang kemari?" Hongbin yang mukanya cocok jadi ningrat penerus darah biru keraton mencoba meluruskan niat awal Hakyeon kembali.

"oh iya, sampe lupa. Jadi gini, gue tuh niatnya mau ngelamar Taekwoon malem minggu nanti di alun-alun ini. Gue mau kalian jadi musik pengiring pas gue menyatakan maksud hati gue. Gimana? Bisa?"

"Kita sih oke2 aja Yeon." jawab Jaehwan diplomatis. "Asal ada timbal baliknya." di belakang dia Sanghyuk manggut2 menyemangati.

"Eh lha kok gitu sih Wan. Wong orang minta tolong kok diobyekin?" Emang deh, gaada yang bisa ngalahin ke-priyayi-an Hongbin "Wis wis,mas Hakyeon gausah mikir timbal balik. Kita bantuin."

"Tapi bin-" Hongbin melototin Jaehwan dan berhasil. Jaehwan cuma manyun aja dan terpaksa setuju

"Yaudah deh kita tolongin. Tapi beliin minum ya yeon?"

"Iye tenang aja. Lo semua gue beliin bajigur atu2." Hakyeon nepok pundak Jaehwan

"Sama ubi rebus" celetuk Sanghyuk.

"Iya tenang"

"Jadi mas Hakyeon, mau lagu apa tho?" Hongbin nanya, dan berhasil balikin obrolan mereka ke fokus awal."

Semenjak balik dari Alun-Alun Utara Hakyeon ngelatih skenario yang udah disusun bareng Jaehwan and the gank. Padahal Hakyeon udah sering diundang jadi mc acara RT mau pun ultah tetangga, tapi kali ini susah banget supaya bisa lancar.

Hakyeon menatap kaca di kamarnya dan berkata pada diri sendiri sambil nunjuk dan tepok-tepok muka, "lo pasti bisa yeon! Kalo ngelamar aja ga bisa, gimana mau ijab qabul?! Fighting!"

tin.. tin...

Suara klakson motor Taekwoon kedengeran. Diraihnya batu akik yang dibalut kain beludru hitam bekas bonus beli parfum, jantung malem ini ga boleh ketinggalan. Hakyeon setengah berlari keluar sembari ngucap salam sama orang rumah. Di depan gerbang, Taekwoon duduk di motor vixion nya yang entah kenapa ga di-standar biar enakan nunggunya, mungkin Taekwoon mau pamer kaki jenjangnya yang dibungkus jeans hitam dan sepatu high top maroon new balance. Ditambah lagi jaket kulit hitam sama helm full face yang cuma keliatan matanya doang. Walau pun udah pacaran beberapa tahun, Hakyeon masih ga terbiasa menyaksikan kegantengan Taekwoon.

"Kenapa ga turun dulu sih? Malah klakson-klakson." Hakyeon jalan ke arah Taekwoon sambil masang helmnya. Ngga bener-bener masang, asal itu helm nyangkut di kepalanya aja.

"Sini." Taekwoon yang tadinya lagi selonjoran dengan badan condong kebelakang langsung duduk tegak dan ngebuka kaca helmnya, suaranya dia cuma kedengeran pelan karena kehalangan material helm. "Ga bener banget sih pake helmnya." Taekwoon benerin helm Hakyeon sampe bener-bener pas di kepalanya, ga lupa masang strapnya sampe klik! macem iklan layanan masyaraktnya Ditlantas Polda.

"Poninya berantakan ga?" Hakyeon yang cuma pake helm half face baru mau ngaca di spion pas Taekwoon ngulurin tangannya buat benerin poni Hakyeon yang kegeser karena helmnya.

"Udah kok tuh, udah rapi." Taekwoon narik tangannya. "Jadi ke alun-alun utara?"

"Jadi dong!"

"Yaudah, ayo naik."

Sampai juga mereka di alun-alun utara dan rame pake banget.

"Turunin di sini aja deh, aku cari tempat buat duduk, kamu cari parkiran. Helm nya aku bawa atau kamu yang bawa?"

"Bawa aja, takut hilang."

"Helm kamu mau sekalian aku bawain juga? Sini."

"Gausah, nanti kamu susah bawa helm dua2an"

"Oh yaudah."

"Nanti kabarin aja kamu ada di mana"

"Siap bos!" Hakyeon berjalanan lawan sama tempat parkir liar di alun-alun utara. Untungnya kemarin pas ketemu Wawan mereka udah nebak kalo malem ini pasti rame. Jadi Hakyeon udah nyuruh wawan and the gank stand by di tempat dulu Hakyeon biasa mojok.

Hakyeon berhenti sebentar di abang bajigur untuk beli 5 bungkus bajigur beserta ubi dan pisang rebus. Dari tempat tukang bajigur Hakyeon bisa liat Hyuk dadah dadah heboh di tempat janjian mereka. Hakyeon mendekat ke sana dan mengeluarkan hape, "Aku di tempat biasa ya, yg deket pohon kembar"

"Nih yang punya kalian." Hakyeon sengaja minta abang bajigur buat misahin bajigur sama ubi-pisang yang buat Wawan and the gank sama yang buat dia dan Taekwoon.

"Makasih ya Yeon!" Wawan mewakili 2 orang temannya berterimakasih sambil mulai nyeruput bajigur dari sedotan mereka. "Lah calon lo mana?"

"Gue suruh markir motor sendirian, kan gue juga mesti siap-siap." Hakyeon jongkok di depan trio musisi jalanan itu, abis gaada lahan kosong buat di dudukin. Dia pun ngeluarin cincin batu akik dari kantong beludru dan masukin itu ke salah satu bungkus bajigur. Dia udah nandain mana bajigur yg buat dikasih ke Taekwoon (sedotannya warna ijo) dan bajigur buat dia sendiri

"nanti kita mulai nyanyinya kapan tho mas?" Hongbin membuyarkan konstenrasi Hakyeon akan bajigur dan cincinya

"Kalo gue berdiri kalian langsung mendekat gue terus mulai nyanyi ya!"

"Lagunya yang dipesen kemarin kan mas?"

"Iya yang itu" tiba-tiba hape Hakyeon bunyi. Isinya katalk dari Taekwoon nanya dia dimana. "eh gue cabut dulu ya, Taekwoon udah selesai markirin motornya. Plis doain gue jangan sampe gagal"

"Pasti mas Hakyeon, sepenuh hati saya doakan," Hongbin ngomong dengan tangan di depan dada, khusyuk.

Musisi jalanan ini ngambil posisi ga begitu jauh dari tempat Hakyeon sama Taekwoon. Mereka juga tetep mempersembahkan musik ciamik yang temanya cinta buat pengunjung alun-alun utara. Meski pun Hakyeon cuma request satu lagu pas dia nyatain maksudnya ke Taekwoon nanti, tapi Hongbin yang berhati priyayi itu inisiatif untuk nyanyiin lagu cinta-cintaan yang bikin baper. Mulai dari RAN, Yovie n The Nuno, Monita, Wali, sampe Jason Derulo ada di list lagu malem itu.

"Nih bajigur, tadi aku beli sekalian lewat pas nyari tempat," Hakyeon nyodorin bajigur yang berisi batu akik ke Taekwoon.

"Makasih.." sambil nyedot bajigurnya.

"Udah lama banget ya kita ga ke sini... Banyak yang berubah, tapi banyak juga yang ga berubah," Hakyeon mulai kebawa suasana.

Taekwoon ngangguk dengan mata yang berkeliaran mandangin manusia yang ada di alun-alun utara, "Mm-hm.. Contohnya?"

"Yaaa dulu manusianya ga sebanyak ini. Coba kalo 3 tahun lalu, di sini, di antara 2 pohon ini banyak orang yang mencoba nasibnya kayak aku. Gagal pasti aku ketemu orang macem kamu.."

Dari sudut mata Hakyeon ngeliat senyum kecil di bibir Taekwoon yang lagi ngemut sedotan.

"Macem aku gimana?"

"Ya gitu, unik," dalem hati Hakyeon mau jawab ganteng tanpa usaha, "kamu masih inget ga kita ketemunya gimana?"

"Inget," Taekwoon senyum lagi tapi ke arah sepatunya.

Obrolan mereka dilatarbelakangi Wawan n the gank yang lagi nyanyiin pandangan pertama nya ran

_ku rasa ku tlah jatuh cinta _

_pada pandangan yang pertama._

Dua-duanya sempet ngelamun sesaat, terbuai lantunan musik dari musisi sewaan Hakyeon itu. Kalo dulu Hakyeon gak kemakan hasutan temen-temennya buat jalan antara beringin kembar sambil nutup mata (walaupun ga sambil mikirin jodoh karena waktu itu emang belom kebayang), dia mungkin ga bakal nabrak Taekwoon yang lagi berdiri ga jauh dari beringin kembar yang sebelah utara. Temen-temen Hakyeon sepakat kalo mereka jodoh dan maksa saling kenalan, well gak dipaksapun Hakyeon ga bakal nyianyiain makhluk sehaceup Taekwoon buat ga diajak kenalan.

"Eh, ada apanya nih?" lamunan dua-duanya buyar pas Taekwoon ngerasa ada benda janggal di plastik bajigurnya dia. Dia buru-buru nyeruput minuman tradisional itu kemudian disambut sebuah cincin batu akik bermata merah di balik plastik minuman.

"..." Hakyeon hening sejenak, ia narik napas dalem-dalem mempersiapkan diri buat pidato ngelamar yang gak kalah penting sama pidato kenegaraan. "...Kita kan udah bareng-bareng 3 tahun, dan selama itu udah banyak banget temen-temen kita yang akhirnya nikah. Jujur, aku iri loh Woon. Aku selalu ngarep kamu bakal ngajak nikah juga, tapi berhubung kamunya masih diem-diem aja yaaaah aku yg inisiatif deh. Gimana? Mau gak?" Pas Hakyeon selesai ngomong, dia liat Taekwoon lagi mainin cincinnya ditangannya, masih belum dipake. Hakyeon mulai parno dan nyoba nginget-nginget rute transjogja buat balik ke rumahnya.

"Makasih ya " Taekwoon akhirnya ngomong, tapi masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari si batu akik, "terus maaf juga." Maaf? Ditolak nih? Beneran? Oke... dari sini jalan kaki sampe halte Vredeburg... terus naik bis 3A kan ya?

"Maaf soalnya kamu sampe ngerasa aku diem-diem aja atau mungkin ngerasa aku gamau serius sama kamu. Dari dulu aku juga kepikiran kok cuma... aku ngerasa masih banyak kurang aja. Siap iya, eh mungkin deh. Tapi buat jadi seseorang yang bakal bareng-bareng terus sama kamu selama yang kita bisa, masih banyak hal yang aku anggep belum cukup aja." Hakyeon fokus dengerin omongan Taekwoon, kapan lagi coba dia ngomong sepanjang dan seserius dan sebaper itu. "Tapi kalo kamu ngerasa aku udah pas buat kamu, aku siap kok."

Hakyeon berdiri sumringah menghadap taekwoon yang lagi mandangin cincin di telapak tangannya.

Wawan and the gank yang daritadi udah ngelirik-lirik nungguin aba-aba dari hakyeon langsung mendekat sembari nyanyiin lagunya Vidi Aldiano yang judulnya Lagu Kita.

_Meskipun aku bukan siapa-siapa, bukan yang sempurna_

_Namun percayalah hatiku milikmu_

_Meski seringku mengecewakanmu, maafkanlah aku_

_Janjiku kan setia padamu, hanyalah dirimu_

"Siniin deh cincinnya, biar aku pasangin di jari kamu," tanpa babibu Hakyeon meraih cincin dan tangan Taekwoon, "hidup itu penuh kejutan. Kita ga bisa sepenuhnya selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan. Tapi seenggaknya aku pingin nyiapin payung, jas hujan, kalo perlu perahu karet bareng kamu, buat ngarungin semuanya bareng kamu juga." Hakyeon senyum lebar banget sampe pipinya berasa kram. Tangannya masih bertaut di tangan kanan Taekwoon, ngelus-ngelus jemari lentiknya.

Taekwoon naro tangannya yang bebas di atas tangan hakyeon dan dengan senyum yang sama lebarnya taekwoon berucap halus, "Aku juga."

_Lagu ini akan menjadi saksi_

_Tulusnya hatiku cintaimu ooh_

~~~End~~~


End file.
